SxD Reboot:Long Nights
by Demonic Justice
Summary: Restart. A reboot of a timeline that got boring. Now here, what will Shirou do. Surely to ask for the help of a certain old troll. (Fate Route) DISCONTINUED
1. Fate

A.N:Hello and welcome to a restart of SxD. Enjoy Long Nights.

 **X.0.X**

Prologue;Fate:

Part 1

"Eh, huh? Where am I? I was in...! Where is she. Where is Illya?!"

Shirou is currently in an underground cave after the events of Fate/Stay Night, Illya being targeted by the Mage Association for surviving becoming the Holy Grail. Shirou being Shirou, saves his older sister, only to be tracked down by certain mages who wants the power of Denial of Nothingness, the 1st True Magic. Unknown to them, his magecraft relies only on swords. Other mages tracking them were either wanted to kill them or...other stuff(hint:Shirou is a eroge protagonist and Illya has certain trait that charm people aka Lolicons for a legal loli).

"Onii-chan! Where are you!" Of course Illya calls Shirou the older brother sometimes, trying to charm him or in distress.

"Over here! Follow my voice!"

"There you are. Where are we?"

"I don't know, but I see a light over there. Come on."

They walk out of the cave. They did not expect the view that they got.

Part 2

They look upon a sight of a quiet town from a mountain top. They turned to see a bag on the path towards the town. They open the bag to see a note, certificates, and yen, a lot of yen. The note said this:

'To Illya:

I want to say this, but I could not in person, so I wrote this, please help that useless idiot. I don't usually ask for help, but because you guys are in an alternate universe, I can't do anything but watch. I can't interfere with this story until later and yea, I know you have questions, but that will have to wait. The backside is for Shirou, the old troll wanted to ttell him something. Please care for the idiot.

From Your rivel,

Tohsaka Rin'

Illya nod in agreement. Shirou is a dense and idiotic person, as shown as even she can't get to second base with him. Illya handed the note to Shirou.

"Here Shirou, the backside is for you."

Shirou grabs the note and looks on the backside.

'To Shirou,

Hey. I was getting bored of the timeline that originally came, so I had reseted it so that I would be able to send you two there. I also sent two others. Actually, they are in a different timeline. So here...'

Shirou suddenly felt heavy for some reason. He looks into his body to see something different.

'I AM THE BONE OF MY SWORD'

Shirou looks up and sees a world full of swords. Unlimited Blade Works. He knew this place. He... has the memories of Archer.

Did they ever found out the identity of the nameless hero? Noone. Well, maybe except Zelretch, but now Shirou knows.

(Spoilers for those who haven't watch Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works. DO NOT SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE IDENTITY OF ARCHER. Although obvious to those who watched, if you scroll down, I will not take responcibility for the spoiler. You had been advised.)

'I am the bone of my sword'

Shirou always wondered why his affinity of swords was so great.

'Steel is my body and fire is my blood'

Kiritsugu had joked about Shirou's body being made of swords, but what if that was the case.

'I have created over a thousand blades'

He had created Excalibur, but that doesn't mean he was him, doesn't it?

'Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain'

Shirou had always given everything to get nothing. It was the way he was.

'Have withstood pain to create many weapons, waiting for one's arrival'

He burned through his prana and had always waited for his loved one to come back.

'I have no regrets, this is the only path'

Unlike that Archer, he never had regrets, always following the path the save everyone.

'My whole life has been...'

He had waited forever for his purpose.

'Unlimited Blade Works'

Shirou's eyes widen to the horrible truth in front of him. Shirou is Archer and Archer is Shirou.

"I-I know that truth about that Archer now."

"Shirou, you know something about him?"

"Well, yea. Of course, after all..."

Shirou pauses for a second, remembering the moments he had with Archer, the ones where he taught Shirou how to open his magic circuits and where Archer had chosen to stall berserker to allow him, Saber, and Tohsaka-san to escape.

"...I am him."

Illya was confused at first until she found out what he ment. She begins to pale, even though she is paler than other people. A Heroic Spirit can transent time and space in order of a Holy Grail War, so it could be an alien legendary hero, a fairy, or even a human from the future.

"So if Shirou is Archer, and Archer died alone, then Shirou's future is to die alone?! I will not let that happen."

"Sorry, but it's my destiny to die at the hill of swords, no matter what universe I'm in. But I will not give up so easily."

Shirou continues reading the letter.

'...and now you must be like you need to brave through and not give up so easily. Well good. Because I'm adding a little something that came from another universe, that came from another universe.'

Before Shirou can speck about his thoughts, he felt something in his throat. He touched his throat to find something protruding from it. Illya was horrified.

"Onii-chan, t-there's a arrow in your throat!"

Shirou begins to pull it out. It was painful, but it worked. The wound healed it self. It must be helpful if it was able to heal his throat after piercing it.

(Somewhere in the distence)

"Yare yare daze. Why do I have to do this crap. Hey, SHUT UP!"

"But he started it!"

"But she started it!"

(Back with the protagonists)

Shirou observed the arrow.

Stand Arrow:An arrow that can give any living being a stand. Limit:Can only give stands to the living with organs.

Stand:A living embodiment of the living thing's soul. Can even be overpowered as reflecting any attack to an infinite death loop.

Limit:The soul has to be strong enough to be able to develope strength. If they are a antagonist, they will die, but if they are a protagonist, they will live until a certain limit. But in this case, destiny.

Shirou was confused. So a stand is life energy that is powered by the soul. How overpowered is a stand if it can cause an infinite death loop. Shirou continues reading the letter.

'There's your gift. Also, I want you and Illya to stay away from this individual. Hyoudou Issei. He has the power to rule the world if he wants to, but is hindered by the fact that he is a major pervert and never does anything right. Now, you want to confront him about that, right? Well don't. You can be friends with him, but never mention his power to him. He doesn't know himself. Draw the attention to Issei. Protect him and make this story interesting. Or allow him to die and that still makes the story interesting. That is all. See you two later.'

Shirou knows his choice.

"Illya, there is someone named Hyoudou Issei and he has the power to conquer the world, what do you want to do with him?"

"Hmm? I would like to get rid of him if he gets in the way."

"Got it. I will always follow you, so please, never leave me."

"Of course Onii-chan. I will never leave you."

Shirou looks over the note and found something else.

'P.S.:Illya is now a human girl. Don't want you alone in that unknown world, don't we.'

Shirou smiled. So Illya can grow up? Is Shirou now the true older brother? Who knows. All we know is that there is going to be another chapter coming along with 2 other stories.


	2. She and I are Humans

Chapter 2;She and I are human:

"Illya, breakfast!"

"Coming Onii-chan."

It has been 3 months since they had gotten acquainted with the world they were sent to. The town they were in, Kuoh Town, was a peaceful town, to normal people. Shirou and Illya knows about the supernatural, so they already know about the certain things happening around the town. Missing people, the strange feelings, and even the magical barriers that Shirou and Illya were going through. The most barriers being at school, Kuoh Academy. Especially at the old school building. Where the...Occult Research Club Room happens to be at. It's probably a coincidence.

"Mmmm. Your cooking is amazing as ever. Maybe you should get a job as a chef. That should get us money when we run out."

"Illya, if I get a job, I wouldn't be able to spend time with you."

"Yea, you're right. Hey, if I'm human now, then why am I still connected to the grail?"

"I don't know Illya, but it could be useful. Because of my connection with you, I have a connection with heroes in the grail and the grail connects with other universes. So heroes can be from anywhere."

Shirou remembers the note and what it had connected when he analyzed its history. Apparently, Zelretch had communicated through a connection with the note(don't ask me)and told Shirou about a certain skill of every Shirou who had a sister or adopted sister. The connection to the Holy Grail. The skill of the knowledge of heroes and even the mana from the grail. The knowledge of heroes is unique to this Shirou only. Zelretch had installed this onto Shirou.

"Hell, with the skills of the heroes, we could be invincible. There is a hero who destroys pressure points, instantly killing them. There's a hero who, without knowing about his skill is activating every time, destroys things in one punch. I already know I can't save everyone, so why not save those around me? I don't know why, but my eyes hurt when I try to view through people's perspective and I have the urge to kiss people."

"If you want, you can kiss me Onii-chan."

"Nevermind."

Illya pouted.

"Sorry, sorry. Still...oh crap, we'll be late to school, come on! We don't want to miss the first day!"

"Okay okay. I'm finished, come on."

Both ran the same direction. It was until they got to a little school.

"Bye Onii-chan!"

Shirou drops off Illya at a middle school located almost near Kuoh Academy.

'Welp, I made it on time. Luckily, I had explored this place a month ago. I could have gotten lost.'

Shirou had explored this place and enroll into Kuoh Academy a month ago, his first day being the start of the second semester.

"Hello, are you new here?" A male student with brown hair spoke to him.

"Uhhh, yea. My name is Emiya Shirou. What is your name?"

"My name is Hyoudou Issei, but you can call me Ise. And my goal is to become a harem king."

'Okay, that just happen. Maybe I should just stay away from him.'

"Ise, are you trying to recruit another member to your...group."

"Oh, hello Sitri-san. How are you doing today?"

"Oh hello Shirou, I'm doing fine, and didn't I tell you to call me Kaichou."

"Oh yea, sorry Kaichou."

Shirou met Sona Sitri the day he visited the school. She gave him the tour of the school and showed him the club rooms. While coming out of the Kendo Club Room, he noticed a hole in the wall, so he fixed it and upgraded the wall.

The bell rung.

"Well, time to head to class."

Timeskip:After school.

Shirou walked out if school and saw Issei with a girl. He followed them around. They end up in the park, where it seems the girl was going up for a kiss.

'I knew you could do it Ise. Wait. Wha...'

The girl grew wings and flew up into the sky. She summoned a spear made of light. That was when Shirou jumped in.

"Stop right there."

"Oh? Aren't you that new student? No matter, since you know about this, I am going to have to kill you. Now die like the lowly meat bags you are"

"Not on my watch."

Shirou traced Kanshou and Bakuya and since gaia's influence is less because the Age of Gods never ended, the tracing process was faster, more efficient, and more perfect. More perfect in fact that it has the strength of the original blades.

"Oh, so that's your sacred gear huh? Sword birth and Blacksmith already have a host, so what is your sacred gear? You're going to die anyways, so as might as well give up."

"Never."

"Emiya-san? What are you doing here? Why does Yuuma have wings? And they are black. Is she the angel of death? I don't want to die. Not yet. I still need to become the harem king."

"Sorry Ise, I need you to go away for a bit okay."

Shirou flicks Ise as a light engolfs him, sending him to another place in the city.

"You, what did you do to him!? I needed to kill him."

"I sent him to a place you'll never find him. So, shall we battle?"

"Grrr... I am skinning you, you low life."

'Yuuma' threw the light spear at Shirou. Shirou deflects the spear and threw Kanshou at her. She dodged the blade and summoned two more light spears. What she didn't expect was Kanshou to come back to Shirou. Kanshou stabs into the back of 'Yuuma'. She screams as she falls from the sky. Shirou walks to her.

"No, please don't kill me. I was ordered to kill him, I swear!"

Shirou was pissed at that statement. Blaming it on someone. It was disgusting. Shirou brings up his arm to slash at 'Yuuma', but he felt a pull. Shirou looks to his side to find a hand holding a light spear. A hand that 'Yuuna' or the other person can see. That would be his stand, [Brave]. [Brave] crushed the spear. Shirou finished off 'Yuuma'. Shirou then escaped from the scene when he saw a red magic circle. When he got home, he was punished by Illya for being late.

X.0.X

Information:

Stands:

[Brave]

Strength:E~A

Speed:E~A

Precision:E~A

Range:A

Vitality:A

Development:EX

Musical Reference:Brave Shine

Abilities:Can mimic Other stand powers as long as Shirou seen it which he has by seeing the history of the stand arrow, including the decendents of Jonathan Joestar. Can increase its own power when Unlimited Blade Works is active.


	3. Genesis (CreationSin)

A.N:Some of you readers don't get that the stand, [Brave, is a stand I created because I love JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. And the mistake of 'Yuuna' is because I recently watched Yuuna and the Haunted Hot Spring. Also for the one who doesn't know about the hand, read chapter 1, Shirou got a stand. Anyways, enjoy.

X.0.X

Chapter 3;Genesis (Creation/Sin):

"Ahh, my head. Did you really have to do that?"

"I had no choice, when it comes to you, I have to physically show it. Why do you have to be so dense?"

Shirou got out of bed. Luckly, he woke up before Ilya could do anything to him. Their relationship as siblings is what Shirou holds in high regards. Like his father-son relationship with Kiritsugu.

"We got to go. School starts in 2 hours."

"But Onii-chan..."

"Come on. We have to go."

LIke a normal day, they got prepared and went to school. But school was far from normal.

scene break*

"Umm, hello? Is Emiya Shirou here?"

Shirou looked up and saw a girl. She has black hair streaming down her body, has huge...assets.

"Yea, I'm right here."

"Oh, I need you to come with me. Rias wants to see you."

Shirou got up and started to hear gossip already.

"Are they going out?"

"Damn you, you basturd!"

"What does Rias want with him?"

' _*sigh* Damn you Zelretch. And damn you, you e-rank future basturd!'_ Shirou and the girl, who Shirou know her as Himijima Akeno, walked into what seems to be the old school building.

' _Ahh, she must be in the Ocult Research Club. Either it is to join the club, or it is something else.'_

Shirou followed Akeno into the main room, which has 2 other students.

' _Yuuto Kiba, the Prince of Kuoh Academy until I came. Toujou Koneko, the popular loli of the first years.'_

Shirou sits down on one of the couches. And that was when Rias came in. From apparently the showers. Shirou felt the urge to use sarcasm, but held back.

"So what is this all about Gremory-san?"

"Straight to the point I see, but first, let me tell you something. Do you believe in God? As in the Biblical God."

"Well, I wouldn't say they don't exist, but I don't believe in the church's teachings, as I, like my father, am an atheist."

"I see. Well Emiya-san, I have every reason to believe you were there on the day Hyoudou Issei died."

"Wait, what? Can you say that again? Issei is what?"

"Didn't you see the news? Issei died yesterday. His body was found in the park."

The news shocked Shirou. They still got Issei. No, that's not right. He sent him to the school when 'Yuuma' attacked. Did th-

"Emiya-san, I need you to respond. You were there that day when Issei died, right?"

Shirou stayed silent.

"Emiya-san. With that silence, I could tell you were there. Tell me, who killed that fallen angel? I need their help."

Shirou was hesitant, but he answered.

"It was me. I killed the fallen angel. I need to redeem for Issei's death. What do I need to do?"

Rias was shocked. A normal human killed a fallen angel. She doesn't feel a sacred gear on him. Is it a unique one? Or is he some sort of magician?

"I want you to join my peerage."

"And what is this peerage?"

"A peerage is a group that is like chess. In fact, in order for you to join, a evil piece is inserted into the person."

"So, what piece are you going to insert?"

Rias thought about it.

"I'm going to give you...8 pawn pieces."

"Alright, go ahead."

Rias brought out 8 red pawn pieces and inserted it into Shirou, only for one piece to go in and the rest rejected. Rias was confused. She had always been right about the values of people with evil pieces and now only one piece entered Shirou.

"Wha-what are you? I felt power of 8 pawn pieces could handle, but it took one pawn to turn you. What are you?"

"I am Emiya Shirou, the adopted son of the Magus Killer, Emiya Kiritsugu. I am a magus who is made of swords and now a sword wielded by you. With this, the contract is complete."

"You certainly are a mysterious one Emiya-san."

"You can call me Shirou. May I test my abilities?"

"You have permission."

Shirou begins to trace a sword. Not just any sword, but the sword of promised victory.

Every devil in the room backed away except for Kiba, who glared at it. There was something wrong with Shirou. He isn't feeling the presence of a holy aura on Excalibur.

"Shirou, what is that? Why does it have holy properties? Why is this sword so frightening? Even Koneko is scared. What have you brought out?"

"Wait, you can feel the holy aura? Why can't I feel it?"

"This confirms my suspicions."

"What?"

"That you haven't turned completly. It only took one to confirm that your my servant, but it haven't turned you into a devil. You're half-dead and half-alive, on the balance between life and death. This never happened before. Why did it-"

Rias suddenly stopped talking. Rias turned pale and looked at the rest of her peerage. She found out how this happened, but it also wouldn't make sense.

"Is something wrong? Have you foun-"

Shirou stopped when he coughed out blood. He falls down on his knees, hearing sounds of grinding. Shirou thinks back to Archer, how he hears some sort of grinding whenever he is near him when he is healing.

"Shirou? What's wrong? Why are you bleeding? Somebody get the nurse!"

Shirou then falls unconscious.

 **X.0.X**

A.N:Sorry for the wait. I got caught up in school and after-school. Gaming club is pretty fun when playing with everyone, definitly in Super Smash Bros for the Wii U. See you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Tiger Dojo Kind of

A.N*sigh* Lets do it [One More Time]. Redo. Heh, get it, [One More Time] is a stand.

 **X.0.X**

Chapter 3;Tiger Dojo...kind of:

"Wake up, Shirou. You need to fix a mistake."

Shirou wakes up to find himself in a void. There, he sees a old man and a huge red dragon in the background.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"Of course you don't know me, you didn't go to London with Rin. You wouldn't know me. Ahem. I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. You made a mistake dealing with those devils. I want you to fix it."

"Are you really asking me, your 'entertainment' to fix their mistake? Fine, but I don't expect to see you anytime soon."

"Alright, I'll be sending you back before you made the deal. See ya later, Emiya Shirou."

Like that, Shirou disappears from this plane of existence. Zelretch turns to face me. Wait, me?

"Yes, you. I want you to stop messing with my entertainment. Your ideas are worstening the story."

Well what am I suppose to do? Turning Shirou into a devil is down right a contradiction of his morals. What am I suppose to do with Issei dead? Place a random female OC in place of Issei as the wielder of the [Boosted Gear]?

"Well actually, that might work."

Really? Damn, should have thought of this earlier, before the last chapter.

"Yes, but at least the problem is fixed. Now I need to go and rebuild the timelines you left forgotten."

Hey, sorry, I just can't think of a plot for a story right off the bat. See ya Zelretch.

"See ya, bad writer."

Hey!

scene break*

Shirou wakes up on a couch that seems to be in the ORC (Occult Research Club) room.

"Oh, you're awake. That's great."

Shirou hears Rias as she sit down on a chair.

"So, what are you going to do about Issei's death?"

"Nothing. That has nothing to do with me as my mission is to protect this world and I am not going to be stop because of you, little devil."

Ever since being connected to the Holy Grail, Shirou has been starting to get memories from Archer, who to those who don't know, please watch Fate/Stay Night:Unlimited Blade Works on Netflix if you can. If you did, please proceed.

Archer is EMIYA, but to be more specific(since there is more EMIYAs now), this EMIYA is Emiya Shirou from a original timeline, one where the Archer summoned there wasn't a version of Shirou, instead was another Archer, as it should have been if Shirou didn't become a Counter Guardian to gain access to the Throne of Heros. EMIYA(Emiya Shirou) didn't know the identity of his timeline's Archer, but in his tineline, he pursues the path of a hero of justice and became a puppet that Alaya, the Counter Force, can send in to kill everyone. The life had sent him to the Throne of Heros, where because of his connection with RIn Tohsaka, entered into the Fifth Holy Grail War to end his past self. At least, that was suppose to happen, but he end up sacrificing himself to take down 5 or 6 lives of Berserker, who in history is known as Heracles, or popularly known as Hercules. That was it. Until new memories started to show. Of another timeline. Memories of two more timelines, where Archer was more hostile toward himself and the other, gave his left arm after a god named Angra Mainyu had plagued the timeline and took Shirou's left arm.

"Oh, you know what I am?"

"Yes and I am not joining you. A certain old man told me about it. He told me about the deal and not to make it. Either that or the writer was lazy and pulled this shit out because he doesn't seem to want to drop this story."

Shirou looks to the readers and even the author. He then whispers, "I know about this, and I am not afraid to tell. I have seen what the Kaleidoscope had seen when I got here."

Shirou, I swear to God, if you break this timeline, I will send you to work with the old man. Maybe even put you in a fanfic with a horny female Gilgamesh and a female version of yourself.

"Okay this is better."

'What writer? And who are you talking to?"

"Nothing, anyways, if you don't mind, I need to go. My sister is waiting for me."

As Shirou turns to go, he bumps into a girl with short brown hair.

"Oh, sorry."

"No, I should be sorry, I bumped into you. Hey, aren't you Emiya Shirou?"

"Yea."

"Kaa, I can't believe I bumped into you. My name is Akizawa Monika. It is so nice to see you."

And that was when Shirou was hit with a scent. A scent of a dragon. The scent smelt like it was overpowering, a scent that feels like a overpowered, main character power given to a original character. Why? I don't know.

Shirou could see the...lust in her pupil, so he tried to get out of the situation...and failed. He secretly cursed his future self's E-rank luck. And that was when Rias came into the conversation.

"Aww, is the great Emiya Shirou weak to girls?"

"Damn my fu- my teenage hormones!"

"Come on Emiya-san, stay with us."

"I can't. I need to go. I'm expecting a package from a certain individual I don't want to see."

"And why a package from this someone? Is it a girl who you found out has been stalking you?"

"They're...someone I won't talk about. See ya."

And like that, he's off like a lightning.

scene break*

"*sigh*That was the worst."

Shirou sees the package already at his door. Shirou proceeds to open it. What came out of it was certainly something.

"Hello, you are Emiya Shirou, right? Well, Zelretch got a surprise for you. You are the new owner of the magical Kaleido Card, Crimson!"

Shirou blankly stares at it as he mentally sighs to himself 'Why do I always get something that can make me a potential ruler of the world or a weapon that can win any woman in the universe?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Yes Master?"

Shirou flinched as the card calls him 'Master'.

"How do I send you back?"

"Oh that's easy, all you have to do is- wait, please don't send me back! I don't want to deal with that old geezer again. Please let me stay!"

"Hmm, you don't like that old prankster, too? I already like you. Come."

Crimson excitedly accepts. As Shirou opens the door, there was a loud sound inside the house. Shirou rushes into the house the find Illya with somesort of magical girl costume, with a wand that has a head a lot like the image on Crimson has. A circle with wings that has a star in the circle. Except Crimson was a card, not a wand.

"Hmm, what model are you?"

The wand just talked.

"Sorry, that old geezer told me to never give my model, or I will weaken. And who are you?"

"I am Kaleido Stick, Ruby. And the old geezer is our creator. Respect him."

"So you are not the same enthusiastic Ruby as mines. Guess you are from another Zelretch. You're like Sapphire."

"You know Sapphire? And yours is like me? When can we meet? I'd like to meet your Sapphire. I'm tired of my Sapphire's shenanigans."

"You two would probably get along. Anyways, I'm Crimson. So we are partners now."

"Yup, have you explained why we are here to Shirou yet?"

"Nope, not yet. I have yet to tell him of my powers."

"Well then tell me."

"Very well. Master, do you know the term 'class cards'.?"

"Well judging from tthe fact that 'class' is a term from the Holy Grail War, class cards are basically are cards that contain a certain class, thus contains that certain class for a servant of that class, am I right?"

"Yes, class cards are basically servants inside a card that has a picture that represents that class. So, as you know, I am a card. My power is to give you powers of a servant that you think of. Of course you have to know that specific servant, but that wouldn't be a problem for you, isn't it Master?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Is anyone going to notice that I am in a pretty embarressing dress right now!"

Shirou looks at Illya, who suddenly turned red when he looked. Then Illya reverts back to her sailor(school) uniform.

"Eh, what happened?"

"Illya, when you felt that the magical girl outfit was not needed, you reverted back to the clothes you wore before changing."

"Oh."

Shirou looks back at the red, floating card.

"So, is there a Holy Grail War?"

"No, but there is going to be a war between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and the Devils factions and apperantly, the old geezer wanted to play with you with a harem full of girls. Just wait."

Crimson paused.

"Wait for wa-"

"3. 2. 1."

The doorbell rings. Shirou thinks to himself 'Oh, please don't be-' He opens the door to see Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, Monika, and another girl that he doesn't know. Although, she looks familiar.

"Goddamn it."

"What? Are you...angry at our arrive?"

"Well.. no..I...uh."

The girl that Shirou doesn't know begins to cry.

"So it really is you."

"Wha-"

The girl embraced him even though they just met. Does she know something that he doesn't? The others didn't even know what is going on.

"it really has been a long time, Archer."

Shirou froze at that name. 'Archer? How does she know Archer? How does she know I'm-' Shirou remembers that his hair was starting to go white. Not only that, he noticed his skin being tanned. Still, Archer shouldn't exist, so no one but those who have been in the Holy Grail War shouldn't remember him, unless...

"Umm, excuse me, but are you one of the (then in a whisper in her ear) surviving masters of the Holy Grail War?"

"Ah, yes Archer, you should remember, after all, I am your master."

"Sorry, but the guy your talking about doesn't exist anymore, after all, I was one of the masters of the Holy Grail War."

She looked shocked.

"B-but, aren't you Archer? There was never someone who looked like you the Holy Grail War except as a servant. You were my servant, why won't you remember!"

"Because I am not Archer, I am Emiya Shirou and I-"

Shirou falls to the ground. He finally remembered something. There was something. Archer did fight against someone like her. She was a master of a different Holy Grail War. And Rin and Archer got cought up in it, which should be impossible. Archer fought against her. Against another Archer. To be more specific, Archer fought against a nameless Archer. No literally, the Archer, who was once Emiya Shirou, was now a nameless Heroic Spirit. And this all happened in an event called CCC.

"I-I, Ahem, And I hold the memories of Archer, who is known as the alternate future of Emiya Shirou. But, I don't have memories of your Archer. He was...different. He was not a part of the being known as EMIYA. He was a nameless hero. I'm sorry."

She looked sad at the fact that I was not her Archer.

"I never got your name."

"Oh, my name is Kishinami Hakuno."

For some reason, the name seems to ring in his head. His head begins to hurt from everything.

"I need to go sit down. This is hurting my head."

"Can we-"

"Yes, you guys can. I need to lay down."

Shirou lays down on his bed as he drifts to sleep. He then dreams of swords and battle and...the Moon Cell.

 **X.0.X**

A.N.:The reason for the fourth wall breaking, I hate myself for being lazy on the last chapter. Sorry.


End file.
